Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a newly introduced element in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. After obtaining the Amulet of Mara, a player has the option to engage in either a heterosexual or homosexual marriage with various NPCs.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim Those that can be married generally require that a specific task be completed beforehand. Whether you marry a merchant or not, you can purchase and sell items from them and also collect a daily portion of their profits from their "work". Every time you ask your spouse how their business is faring, they will provide you your share of 100 gold (once every 24 hours). If you do not see your spouse for more than 24 hours, the gold accumulates until the next time you ask for it. Marrying Obtaining the Amulet of Mara * Buy the Amulet of Mara from Maramal for 200 gold coins. He can be found at either the Bee and Barb or the Temple of Mara in Riften. * Can be found as random loot. * Can be found in a tent on a beach North of Dawnstar. * Can be looted from Kematu in Swindler's Den * Usually in a group of Imperial or Stormcloak Soldiers, atleast one of them will have a chance of having one of the several Amulets of the Nine Divines when looted, meaning there is a possibility of finding an Amulet of Mara on them. * Recieved for completing The Book of Love questline. If you obtain the amulet without talking to Maramal, you must still discuss marriage with him before you can propose. (Note: that finding an Amulet of Mara as loot is usually completely random, meaning not all of the above locations will be accurate.) Here is a tutorial on the process of getting married. Proposing New dialogue is unlocked with certain NPCs if the player is both wearing the Amulet of Mara and has met the requirement relating to them (usually this means doing a quest, but with NPCs like Aela the Huntress you are required to complete a series of quests). You can now express the player's wish to marry him or her. Once that is done the player can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging the wedding. Wedding Ceremony The time to start a ceremony takes approximately 24 hours. It will occur between dawn and dusk (6:00 AM - 6:00 PM). During the ceremony the player has one last chance to affirm the marriage before the ceremony proceeds. NPCs for whom the player has previously completed quests may appear at the wedding ceremony as guests. If you miss your Wedding Ceremony you can approach your intended wife or husband and ask for another chance. Then you can approach Maramal the next day and he will agree to host another ceremony and you may try again. Married Life After the Marriage, the player's partner will ask where the player wants to live and the player will have the choice of living with their new spouse or in a house owned by the player, if applicable. The behavior of the spouse changes from the single character once married. Tone of voice changes, and behavior changes, they often refer to the player as love or dear from that point on. If the player's spouse relocates to a different city from where they originated, to live in one of the player's houses, they may indicate that they wish to become a shopowner to keep occupied while the player is adventuring. If the player wishes to relocate the spouse to a different home (either another one of the player's houses or the spouse's own original home), this can be done so at any time via a dialogue option. Once a day, the player can ask their spouse to cook something for them. They will make a Homemade Meal that increases the regeneration of magicka, health, and stamina. If the player sleeps in the house with their spouse, they receive a temporary bonus called, Lover's Comfort that boosts the rate of skill-learning by 15% for 8 hours. However, you will not obtain this bonus if you are a Werewolf. Note: Because they act as vendors, you can buy and sell items from a spouse. However, if you ask them to follow you, they will only sell you items from their inventory until you part ways. Potential spouses This is a non-exhaustive list. Females *Aela the Huntress - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Aeri - Nord, Lumberjack, Anga's Mill, The Pale. **Requirement: Work for her by chopping firewood. *Anwen - Redguard, Priestess, Temple of Dibella, Markarth. **Requirement: Complete Temple Quest: The Heart of Dibella *Avrusa Sarethi - Dark Elf, Farmer, Sarethi Farm, The Rift. *Borghak the Steel Heart - Orc, Warrior, Mor Khazgur, The Reach. **Requirement: Pay her dowry or convince her to leave her home. *Brelyna Maryon - Dark Elf, Student, College of Winterhold, Winterhold. *Camilla Valerius - Imperial, Merchant, Riverwood Trader, Riverwood. **Requirement: Completion of The Golden Claw. *Dravynea the Stoneweaver - Dark Elf, Mage, Kyne's Grove, Eastmarch. *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc, Blacksmith, Blacksmith Shed, Markarth. **Requirement: Give her The Last Scabbard of Akrash. *Gilfre - Imperial, Miller, Mixwater Mill, Eastmarch. **Requirement: Work for her by chopping firewood. *Grelka - Nord, Merchant, open market, Riften. *Iona - Nord, Housecarl, Honeyside, Riften. **Requirement: Become Thane of The Rift. *Jenassa - Dark Elf, Hireling, Drunken Huntsman, Whiterun. **Requirement: Hire her. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden - Nord, Housecarl, Proudspire Manor , Solitude. **Requirement: Become Thane of Solitude. *Mjoll the Lioness - Nord, Adventurer, Riften. **Requirement: Retrieve her sword, Grimsever, from the dwemer ruins of Mzinchaleft. *Muiri - Breton, Alchemist, The Hag’s Cure, Markarth. **Requirement: Completion of Mourning Never Comes. *Njada Stone-Arm - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Orla - Nord, Priestess, Temple of Dibella , Markarth. **Requirement: Complete Temple Quest: The Heart of Dibella. *Ria - Imperial, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Senna - Imperial, Priestess, Temple of Dibella , Markarth. **Requirement: Completion of The Heart of Dibella. *Shahvee - Argonian, Dockworker, Argonian Assemblage, Windhelm. **Requirement: After you exit the cave from Helgen, quickly make you way to Riften without accepting any quests and purchase Amulet of Mara from Maramal in the Bee and Barb then go to the dock in Windhelm and speak with her with the amulet on. **She may be married by recovering the Amulet of Zenithar and returning it to her. Please note that she may be killed in the quest Blood on the Ice, so it is suggested that you attempt to marry her before starting this quest, or proceed with caution saving often. *Sylgja - Nord, Miner, Shor’s Stone, The Rift. **Requirement: Deliver her satchel to her father in Darkwater Crossing, then return his satchel to her. *Temba Wide-Arm - Nord, Miller, Ivarstead, The Rift. **Requirement: Bring her 10 bear pelts. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Best her in a brawl battle. *Viola Giordano - Imperial, Busybody, Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm. **Requirement: Start Revyn Sadri 's favor, but then rat him out to Viola. *Ysolda - Nord, Citizen, open market, Whiterun. **Requirement: Give her a Mammoth Tusk. Males *Ainethach - Breton, Mine Owner, Karthwasten, The Reach. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Nord, Beggar, Candelhearth Hall, Windhelm. **Requirement: Take pity and give the beggar a gold piece. *Argis the Bulwark - Nord, Housecarl, Vlindrel Hall , Markarth. **Requirement: Becoming Thane of Markarth. *Athis - Dark Elf, Companion, Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Balimund - Nord, Blacksmith, The Scorched Hammer, Riften. *Belrand - Nord, Hireling, The Winking Skeever, Solitude. **Requirement: Hire him. *Benor - Nord, Warrior, Morthal. **Requirement: Challenge him to a brawl and win. *Calder - Nord, Housecarl, Hjerim, Windhelm. **Requirement: Become Thane of Eastmarch. *Cosnach - Breton, Drunk/Porter, Silver-Blood Inn, Markarth. **Requirement: Challenge him to a brawl and win. *Derkeethus - Argonian, Fisherman, Darkwater Crossing, Eastmarch. **Requirement: Find and rescue him. *Farkas - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. (Vilkas' Twin) **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Filnjar - Nord, Blacksmith, Shor's Stone, The Rift. **Requirement: Complete Quest, Mine or Yours *Gat gro-Shargakh - Orc, Miner, Left Hand Mine / Kolskeggr Mine , The Reach. **Requirement: Complete favor to Pavo Attius to liberate Kolskeggr Mine. *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Orc, Warrior, Burguk's Longhouse, Dushnikh Yal , The Reach. *Marcurio - Imperial, Hireling, Bee and Barb , Riften. **Requirement: Hire him. *Moth gro-Bagol - Orc, Blacksmith, Understone Keep , Markarth. *Octieve San - Breton, Citizen, Solitude. *Omluag - Breton, Miner, Markath Smelter, Markarth. *Onmund - Nord, Student, The Hall of Attainment, College of Winterhold. *Pavo Attius - Imperial, Miner, Left Hand Mine / Kolskeggr Mine, The Reach. **Requirement: Complete his favor to liberate Kolskeggre Mine. *Perth - Breton, Miner, Soljund's Sinkhole, The Reach. *Quintus Navale - Imperial, Alchemist, The White Phial , Windhelm. **Requirement: Complete Quest, Repairing the Phial *Revyn Sadri - Dark Elf, Merchant, Sadri's Used Wares, Windhelm. **Requirement: Bring back stolen ring from shop's stock to Windhelm inhabitant *Roggi Knot-Beard - Nord, Miner, Steamscorch Mine , Kynesgrove , Eastmarch. *Romlyn Dreth - Dark Elf, Meadery Worker, Black-Briar Meadery, Riften. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian, Dockworker, Argonian Assemblage , in Windhelm. *Sondas Drenim - Dark Elf, Miner, Goldenrock Mine , Darkwater Crossing , Eastmarch. *Sorex Vinius - Imperial, Assistant Innkeeper, Winking Skeever, Solitude. *Stenvar - Nord, Hireling, Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm. **Requirement: Hire him. *Torvar - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr , Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Vilkas - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr , Whiterun. (Farkas' Twin) **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Vorstag - Nord, Hireling, Silver-Blood Inn, Markarth. *Wilhelm - Nord, Innkeeper, Vilemyr Inn , Ivarstead, The Rift. **Requirement: Complete Dungeon Quest, Wilhelm's Specter. Forcing NPC Marriage Players can force the marriage dialog option to appear on NPCs by opening the console, targeting the desired NPC, and typing the command "addfac 19809 1". This could possibly cause issues with NPCs who were not originally intended to have this option. Also, you need to type the command "setrelationshiprank player 4" after adding the marriage faction. This works on those NPCs you tried the addfac code by itself and didn't work. Divorce Since divorce is not actually an option in Skyrim, you can do the following if you are not happy with your choice of marriage. (PC) *Kill your spouse (better if you do it while staying in your house, to avoid bounty) *Enter console command Setstage RelationshipMarriage 10 *Use console commands resurrect on your ex-spouse (and eventually use command setrelationshiprank player 4 on him/her to keep the relationship status obtained with the npc related quests) You DON'T need to drop or sell your old Amulet of Mara. But remember to wear it while looking for a new partner. Bugs *Your betrothed may leave the temple before you can comfirm where you, as a couple, are to live but it is possible that, if you leave the temple as soon as you can, you can catch up to your spouse and initiate the conversation on where to live. You can then fast travel to your house and your spouse should be there. If they are not there simply go somewhere else for a while or wait there and they should show up eventually. *If you are unable to catch your spouse who seems very eager to leave the Temple of Mara then wait a few days in another location and travel back to the Temple of Mara and your spouse may be there waiting to find out where you wish to live with him/her. *Maramal might not sell you the Amulet of Mara. *A bug can occur in which a scripted NPC interrupts the wedding if you choose to wait overnight in the Temple of Mara. For example: the priestess of Azura might make you miss your wedding if you recently complete the Azura's Star quest. What results is that you miss your wedding, but still have the option to make it up to the other person. *A bug can occur if you kill your spouse. Even if you continue to wear the Amulet of Mara, you may not be able to marry again. *Some users playing as a male character may experience Vilkas chasing after them in Jorrvaskr trying to marry them, with his weapon drawn, and no actual action done by the player. *Some people you marry (such as Aela the Huntress) have no voice acting recorded for when you ask to browse their merchandise when they open a store, the subtitle will appear on screen and their lips still move but nothing will be heard. *If you take Aela the Huntress out to get married while on the quest to recover the Hircine totem, she will continue to follow you but if you fast travel anywhere she will disappear and that quest will not be able to be completed since you have to find the totem together. *After completing Boethia's Calling the follower you sacrificed on the alter may appear in the temple and result in no bounty being added, but all the guests and your fiance will act as though they were killed during the ceremony resulting in a failure to get married. Notes *It is not possible to marry a Khajiit, High Elf or a Wood Elf of either gender, as there seems to be no possible characters to marry. *It is not possible to marry Lydia in-game without the use of console commands. She is however, intended to be a marriage candidate, which is confirmed by looking at the data file (Skyrim.esm). Therefore, she is bugged. References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Marriage